Sins of Summer '06
by svuvo
Summary: Over a decade ago a serial rapist was on the lose, the victim that put him away? One of NYPD's very own. Now he's out, is he a changed man, or an angered soul looking for revenge? Set in season's 8, and present season. Ft. Stabler, and Casey Novak.


It was the summer of 2006, New York's biggest fair was in town for a week, to most this week was filled with fun, and enjoyment, but for a few, it would be a permanent painful scar. For three years now it had been the hunting ground of a serial rapist, something that would soon surface, and effect one of special victims unit's very own.

Olivia, and ADA Casey Novak had planned a girls night out the first night the fair was in town, they had originally planned to drink wine and watch sappy movies at Olivia's apartment, but after Elliot asked them to meet him and his family at the fair that night, they couldn't say no, plus they thought it would be a nice change of scenery.

 **Later that same day**

Music was playing loud, the sound of laughter, and a few screams from the rides. The smell of greasy corn dogs and sweet funnel cakes, that was the atmosphere, for that warm summer night in June.

"Let's find El." Olivia said as she pulled out her phone, the two women had just walked in and gotten there neon green armbands.

"Yes, and then let's go get a greasy sweet funnel cake!" Casey said licking her lips.

"Yes, absolutely!" Olivia agreed, a smile on her face as they walked deeper into the fair.

"Hey, El, we are here, where are you guys at?" Olivia questions him as Casey nudges Liv, pointing to the stand selling funnel cakes. "Go ahead." Olivia mouths to her as she listens to Elliot on the phone. Casey gladly runs over to the stand, Olivia stood there watching, "yes, okay we'll be there in a minute, Casey is getting us funnel cakes." Olivia said with a smile on her face, the lights that were hung left a gorgeous glow upon her face.

"Hot and fresh!" Casey says handing Olivia her plate.

"Mmm" Olivia moaned, "so good." She said licking powdered sugar off her fingers before getting another bite.

"So where is El, and his gang at?" Casey asks, taking a bite of hers.

"Mm, yes, they are by the Ferris wheel." Olivia says between bites.

They quickly finish their funnel cakes, and meet Elliot and Kathy and the kids at the Farris wheel. "Hey gang!" Casey says before Olivia.

"Hey Casey, how are you?" Elliot asks.

"Doing great, how's everyone been on your side? I haven't seen you in a awhile, Kathy." Casey says.

"Hey you guys, I'm here too." Olivia says playfully.

Everyone laughs, and gets distracted by the Ferris wheel letting people off, it was there turn next. "You two gonna get on, right?" Elliot says as they wait patiently for there turn.

"Well heck yea, we didn't come for just the greasy food, ya know." Casey responded quickly.

Moments later and they were all on the Ferris wheel, Olivia and Casey on one side, Elliot and Kathy on the other. For a moment they were all lost in a moment, gazing at the stars above them, in the city with all the lights they never really got to see the stars, so it was a serene moment.

When the Ferris wheel finally stopped and let them off, Olivia wasn't feeling that well, she grabbed her stomach, "maybe eating that greasy cake wasn't the best idea before getting on a ride." She spoke softly.

"Oh let's go find a bathroom." Casey said, placing a comforting hand on Olivia's back. "Oh, no, no you guys go ahead, it may be a while." Olivia said before running off to the restrooms, she hoped there wouldn't be a line.

She practically ran towards the portable potties, all lined up in a row, in front of them were lines of people. "Ohh" she groaned holding her upset stomach. She knew she only needed to throw up, then she would be fine, she decided she would just run over to where they were parked, she could of course get back in with her armband, and it would be away from crowds.

Heading over there wasn't a long distance but with a stomach ache it felt like a million miles away. Her stomach began to feel a new pain as she got closer to her car, it was more in her gut, her cop instincts told her that was something was up. She was standing near the trunk of her car, she had looked nothing like one of New York's finest that night, wearing a pair of khaki short shorts, and a light blue flowy tank top. So when he walked up on her, he didn't know what he had done to himself. "Hey there, you okay?" The taller than her man asked.

"Oh yes, just a little nauseous." She smiled politely, assuming he would move along, but deep down she knew he wasn't.

"Well, that's no fun, especially at a fair, where's your friends?" He questioned her again.

He must have only been about five foot ten, definitely not quite six foot tall, he wasn't masculine, but he wasn't thin either.

"They are about to be here any moment." Olivia lied, but her gut was really telling her now that something was up. " I'm gonna go meet them halfway, you have a goodnight." Olivia stated.

"Oh, don't leave me so soon." The man tried to sway her from leaving.

"I'm sorry." Olivia lied again, she wasn't sorry, in fact she was worried.

She began to back away from her car, walking backwards towards the fair entrance, she didn't want to turn her back on him. She was scolding herself for not having her gun on her. She began digging around in her purse, her eyes glued to him as she reached for her cellphone, "listen, I don't know what you're trying to do here, but you don't wanna mess with me, buddy." Olivia quickly says as she try's to dial Elliot's number.

"What do you mean, sweetheart?" He tried to assure her he wasn't messing with her, "Look I'll wait to walk back in." He said as he stopped only a few feet in front of her. "I'll go back to my car, see" he said as he turned around and started to walk back.

Olivia gulped, her gut telling her to just call El, don't turn your back, but she was a NYPD detective, she didn't want to seem weak, or dumb.

Her heart went heavy, and every muscle in her body tightened as she felt his hands reach around and grab her. "Listen here." He said his tone was anger filled, one hand wrapped around her waist, the other over her mouth, "you shouldn't have threatened me earlier." He said as he quickly turned his head from left to right, making sure that no one was around to see what he was doing.

Olivia was flailing her body, twisting and turning, she tried anything to get from his grip, she even tried to bite his hand, to at least scream out.

"Ahhh, no, no." He said as he drug her towards the wooded area just a few yards away from the parking lot, "stop fighting me, this is gonna happen, just let it." He said as he finally entered the woods with Olivia.

He threw her to the ground, she quickly got up, and tried to run back, but he pulled her back down, Olivia winced out in pain, as she fell to the hard dirt ground, covered in tree limbs and rocks.

"Listen, I'm a cop, you don't wanna hurt me, you don't." Olivia tried to reason with him.

"A cop?" He laughed at her, "you're too pretty to be a pig." He said hatefully grabbing her by the chin.

"Please..please." Olivia begged lightly, as he forced his lips upon hers. Her mind was a mess of 'what if's', she was panicking, the thought of what was to come, what he would do to her, if he would kill her or not, these thoughts left her breathless, gasping for air, as she had a severe panic attack.

 **Thank you for reading, can't wait to post the other chapters, super excited for this story's unfolding.**


End file.
